Anywhere But Here
by twinkletwinkee
Summary: Your soul-mate's name is imprinted on your wrist the moment they're born. Kise's wrist has been blank his entire life, or so he's told. AoKise. Amnesiac!Kise KnB kink fill


**From the KnB kink meme.**

**Prompt**: AU. I got this prompt from the avengers kinkmeme. Well basically, this universe assigns people's soul mates. Your soul mate's name will appear on your wrist as soon as your soul mate is born. Kise will have the name Aomine Daiki on his wrist and Aomine will have Kise's name. A!A can take it from there. I just want the two of them to be soul mates.

**Summary**: Your soul-mate's name is imprinted on your wrist the moment they're born. Kise's wrist has been blank his entire life, or so he's told. AoKise. Amnesiac!Kise

A/N: I'm nervous and worried about posting the story here. First because the prompt of a universe where soul mates are assigned is really similar with one of my personal favorite stories from the DRRR! fandom (Praying For The Stars by Cherry Ami). So, you guys might think that this is some rip off from the mentioned work. But this is a prompt from the KnB kink meme and I cannot resist filling it. Second, this is my first KnB story so it might be OOC and I apologize for that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Song Title: Anywhere But Here**

* * *

**ANYWHERE BUT HERE**

Chapter 1

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful beginning_

_Of a love that will never be or maybe be_

They called him Kise Ryouta.

He heard the name whispered into his ears as his mother stroked his hair and pulled him into a tight hug. The same feeling of awkwardness when he first saw her tears overwhelmed him again, partly because his own name sounded so unfamiliar to him, and partly because he didn't know how to respond to their gestures. He hated that his arms went limp at his sides and hated that he couldn't embrace his parents the way he should.

He hated the fact that the one he was searching for wasn't them, that the only person he remembered wasn't them, wasn't there.

"Where's Aominechi?"

He titled his head and briefly tangled his trembling slender fingers to hide the bit of bewilderment and embarrassment that had fleetingly emerged in his twisting insides and maybe that was when her tears started to fall. She didn't look at him as her small silhouette trembled, and he blinked and lowered his gaze and clutched the sheets a little more tightly because he couldn't stand it when she cried.

_I'm sorry. _He had a feeling that he should have said that.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _and yet his larynges twisted and the apology never came out.

He was scared.

"Where's Aominechi?"

* * *

_I wonder if maybe_

* * *

Kise divided his life as Before and After. There was life Before where things may not had been easy, but that was a time when he was complete, when everyone perhaps smiled at him, and probably he wasn't letting anyone down. After, they regarded him with eyes stained with _expectations_ he could never meet and he needed to get used to the idea that the _Kise Ryouta _everyone wanted was not coming back.

Because _Kise Ryouta _was a character he was trying to be but he couldn't get the lines right. It was as if this was _his_ play and he was interrupting.

When things were too much, when the burn in his chest tightened its ugly hold around his heart, Kise held on to Aomine. His mother did not approve of Aomine, but at least he did not look at him with those eyes and at least Aomine did not overwhelmed him with questions to get to know him all over again. Aomine was just there with him, silently helping him put the pieces back.

His involvement in some sort of accident a year ago blatantly stole his treasured memories of fifteen years – from his family and friends to the details of the cursed accident. But he was fortunate enough to remember broken bits of the past and that recollection came in the person of Aomine Daiki. Kise found the situation quite intriguing considering that everything and everyone else were a blur. He had to know everyone all over again and everyday was a small step closer to learn about them. But he felt lost because whenever he met their foreign gazes, he knew that he had broken more than a few things.

He just couldn't remember and he was constantly letting people down.

He needed someone to cling to.

Aomine was the only thing holding Kise together. People said that they had been friends for a considerable amount of time causing them to adapt with each other. But Kise didn't think of it that way. He couldn't see his life without the tanned male, but maybe that was because he couldn't remember ever living it without the other. In any case, Kise didn't think he wanted to try either.

Kise couldn't tell what he was to Aomine and the same goes for him. He could say that the other was his best friend but the word was misplaced and wasn't enough. It did not even begin to describe what Aomine was to him because if Kise lost him, there would be nothing anymore.

Aomine was Kise's entire world.

As to what that meant, he hadn't figured it out yet.

"You don't have to push yourself." Aomine would always remind him, his voice soft and his eyes imploring. "Just be you."

But Kise wasn't any closer to figuring out who he was. And no matter how other people tried not to pressure him, Kise couldn't help asking, _'Would the old Kise do this?', 'Is this what I should say?'_. He knew that there were no wrong answers and that there were no penalties for doing things differently. Yet everything was hard because he did not know how to be himself when he had no idea of who he was.

"I know." Kise would always try to smile but he knew that it would never reach his caramel eyes.

And Aomine would nod briefly, not looking convinced, and would ruffle his golden locks, "You might not remember them, but they remember you."

* * *

_Maybe I could be_

* * *

Kise wasn't quite sure what to think about his blank wrist. His mother, Keiko, had a name on her wrist – his father, Shirou – and Aomine had a name on his wrist, though he never saw whose name it was because the other would always wrap bandages around it. But when Kise studied his own wrist, instead of a fated name, the only thing marking it was a faint scar.

"Has it always been blank?"

"There will be a name there one day, Ryouta." His mother told him when he asked. "Everyone has someone out there for them."

Kise thought about that, but it wasn't exactly true. His doctor didn't have a name on his wrist and neither did the nice lady who lived three apartments down from them. The only difference between them was that his doctor had gotten married to a woman who never said anything about the name on her wrist and the nice lady, Miss Kyo, hadn't.

"Just because they don't have a name on their wrist doesn't mean that there isn't someone waiting for them."

Kise supposed that it was fine because someone broken and lost like him did not deserve something as special as a soul mate.

* * *

_All you ever dreamed_

* * *

Kise laid there for several long hours, staring at the ceiling briefly wondering where Aomine was and what he was doing. He was trembling and he found the place so unfamiliar to him that it was almost terrifying. The shadows didn't seem right, the picture frame seemed to be distorted in an ugly angle, there was no sound and it was cold and he wanted to be with Aomine.

He was forced to disconnect himself from the stream of thoughts when a soft click echoed throughout the room.

"Aominechi, if you're going to sneak in my bed at night, you could at least use the door like a normal person."

"Too much damn trouble. Your mom is a crazy observant. She'd notice."

Kise ran his fingers through his hair while watching Aomine close his bedroom window discreetly. Aomine would sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night and Kise could really careless about that. All he wanted was for Aomine to hold him during the breezy night because the warmth of the other's embrace chased away the doubt and fear clouding his mind. And for Kise, Aomine was all that matters because he did not want to be anyone he could be if Aomime was not with him.

That's why he couldn't understand why his mother, like everyone else, did not like Aomine around him. Whenever he asked why, she would quietly dismiss him with, _'It's bad for you to spend time with him.' _while other people would stare at him strangely if Aomine's name escaped his lips. Kise could not understand why, he couldn't make sense of the way people react because for him, they were like puzzle pieces. Granted, both of them were jagged around the edges, but what's important was that they do fit.

"What are you thinking about?" Aomine asked startling him.

"Do you miss how I used to be?" Kise felt a knot build and tightened in his chest; his own question struck him a little too hard and he leaned back as he mulled them over. He barely registered the silence that fell over them, clinging its claws to the crisp white walls. He watched Aomine as he walked towards him before settling himself at the corner of Kise's bed. Feeling Aomine's warm hands cup his cheeks was too much for Kise and he could barely hold back the tears prickling his eyes.

"I like anyone you are."

Things fell quiet after that and he reveled when Aomine held him absently running his hands on Kise's hair. His eyes wandered for a while and they settled on the pale bandage contrasting harshly with Aomine's skin. A sad smile made its way to Kise's lips as he stared contemplatively at Aomine's wrist – wishing, wanting. His eyes stung sharply and he chalked it up to not blinking enough and there was a lump in his throat that he had to swallow around. His head wasn't the only thing that hurt, but his chest as well. It was as if there was a hole, wide, gaping, and sucking away everything like a vacuum, until there was nothing left but pain.

He leaned more against Aomine as he shook his head and let out a short exhale that sounded something like a blend between an exasperated sigh and a curt mocking laugh. Gripping the fabric of Aomine's shirt, Kise caved into his impulse as he sharply turned to look at the person of his relief and disdain.

"What's the name on your wrist?"

Aomine did not respond as his eyes slowly focused on Kise, and the pain within them was too much for the blond to handle – he couldn't take this, not right now. As selfish as it may be, he was not strong enough to deal with all of this; it was too much at once.

Letting out another soft laugh that fell flat with a hollow sadness, Kise broke the eye contact as he sluggishly sat up, quickly missing the warmth of Aomine's body pressed against him. He felt absolutely desolate and hopeless, and he was not sure just exactly how he was supposed to accept this sort of reality.

Instead of an answer, he received a demand delivered in a soft tone.

"Let me see your wrist."

He threw Aomine a questioning glance while getting annoyed that his question was completely ignored. His mouth twitched slightly as he tried to fight a frown, and another set of heavy knots bloomed in his chest. He looked at his blank wrist, lightly touching the small scar smudging his skin. He gave a nod and clenched his jaw, throat working as he limply handed what the other want.

Aomine brushed his thumb over the expanse of skin that was supposed to bear a name. Kise watched him contemplatively, praying that Aomine's name would miraculously appear. Aomine did not speak at first, studying the wrist on his hold. For a moment, that gaze looked calculating and sharp. But, just as quickly as it was shown, the look dissipated as the dark haired man titled his head just a little, a smile settling over his lips.

Kise felt his chest clench and he wanted to pull his hand away because it was all too much. Was Aomine happy that his wrist was blank? Was he satisfied that –

His train of thoughts was cut off when he felt something wet against his wrist.

"There."

Kise raised an eyebrow noticing the marker Aomine was holding. Reluctantly, he slowly pulled his wrist away from the other's hold and he felt his heart skip as he read the name Aomine wrote on his supposedly blank wrist.

'_Aomine Daiki'_

* * *

It's not exactly the prompt but give me a chance as I worked my way with the plot. Thank you for reading.


End file.
